


Katzuyas

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Victor is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Victor began smooching Yuuri’s chin, both of his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, and his eyes. He was about to kiss his cute little button nose when Yuuri let out an adorable huff of annoyance. He grabbed Victor’s face in his hands and squeezed his cheeks together, making the most ridiculous duck face to which Yuuri proceeded to smooch with gusto.Victor could feel his face heat up to which Yuuri giggled at.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Katzuyas

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after @katzuyas and inspired by their[ tweet ](https://twitter.com/katzuyas/status/1222522042861400072?s=21)  
> 🖤

Victor smiled wickedly to himself as he scrolled through the many texts Yuuri had sent him the entire time they were both in class. The texts were getting needier and needier in nature than the last. 

Victor had been in the Engineering Complex far from where Yuuri was in the English building, and even further from either of their dorms. 

  * **Yuuri 🥰:** meet me in my dorm after class?
  * **Yuuri 🥰** : bring supplies too please 



Victor waited a few minutes to reply, the professor was almost finished anyways.

  * **Victor ❤️:** supplies? 



He decided to tease Yuuri as he began his walk towards the residence halls.

  * **Yuuri 🥰 : you know what I mean**


  * Yuuri 🥰: please hurry 🥺



Once Victor got to Yuuri’s resident hall he graced by the free condom and lube station they have in the lobby for students. He plucked up a handful of condoms and packets of lube as he figured he might as well stock up now before the frats took them all. As Yuuri lived on the third floor, Victor glanced at the elevator and decided he’d rather take the stairs as they would be quicker. 

He loves to tease Yuuri but waiting for that old elevator would be just downright cruel. The silver headed man was about to knock on his lover’s door when he got a text. 

  * **Yuuri 🥰: door’s open **



Victor sauntered in, cooing at Yuuri who was lying on his bed with the blinds just a smidge open, letting in the late afternoon rays. 

“Come here,” Yuuri patted the tiny free space of his twin sized bed.

Victor chucked off his coat and shoes, having stashed the condoms and lube in his coat pockets. He hopped up onto the loft bed, chuckling as he more than less laid half on Yuuri from the lack of space. 

He started peppering Yuuri’s face in kisses as they greeted each other.

Victor could feel the erection Yuuri was sporting under him and could feel the start of his own. He knew exactly what Yuuri was wanting, but he was going to make his boyfriend wait anyways wanting to see if Yuuri would crack and finally ask for it. 

Victor began smooching Yuuri’s chin, both of his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, and his eyes. He was about to kiss his cute little button nose when Yuuri let out an adorable huff of annoyance. He grabbed Victor’s face in his hands and squeezed his cheeks together, making the most ridiculous duck face to which Yuuri proceeded to smooch with gusto. 

Victor could feel his face heat up to which Yuuri giggled at. 

“You wouldn’t kiss me so I had to do it,” he giggled harder before biting his lip. “Now Victor, would you please fuck me? I’ve been thinking about your dick all day.” 

Somehow Victor’s cheeks blushed even harder at Yuuri’s words. He liked to tease Yuuri and get him to ask for he wants but damn. He didn’t know his boyfriend could think like that, let alone talk. 

The taller of the two wordlessly climbed on top of his boyfriend, positioning himself to where they were pelvis to pelvis. He kissed Yuuri hard and long, hoping it made up for all the teasing he’d done that day. 

Victor loved the little gasp Yuuri let out when he began to grind his hips heavily on his, feeling his erection begin to twitch through his jeans. 

“Is this what you want Yuuri?” Victor huskily breathed, thrusting against the man under him. 

“ _ Mmmmmm _ ,” he clawed down broad shoulders. “More Vitenka, please.” 

Victor sat up on his knees to shuck off his pants. His eyes caught sight of the big wet patch on the front of Yuuri’s jeans, making his mouth water at the thought of his boyfriend leaking with pre-cum already. He got to work on getting Yuuri naked next, taking his time to peel off his briefs as they were sticking to his skin. 

“Fuck Yuuri, can I get a taste?” Victor gasped, looking at the way Yuuri’s length had its foreskin pulled back with arousal. 

“Vityaaa nooo, I want you inside. You can suck me off afterwards.”

“Okay,” Victor bit his lip as Yuuri spread his legs as an open invitation. His hands embarrassingly fumbled with the lube as Yuuri watched him with lustful eyes. 

He’d never seen his boyfriend look this lustful. To say it had an effect on Victor would be an understatement. 

“I’ve already prepped myself Victor, you don’t have to do that,” Yuuri smiled at him. 

Victor opened a condom instead, confused. 

“When did you have time to do that? Weren’t you in class?” 

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush.

“I was, but then I couldn’t stop thinking of how it feels when you-,” Yuuri closed his eyes, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. “I left class early and came back here and waited for you. I had to do something since you took so l o n g.”

Yuuri watched as Victor stroked himself, moaning a little at the sight. Victor heard him and kissed him passionately. 

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Victor breathlessly asked.

“No, why?” Yuuri was puzzled. 

“Because,” Victor lined himself up with Yuuri’s entrance. “You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

With that, he thrusted his entire length in in one go, all the way to the hilt. Yuuri’s jaw dropped in a silent scream, before letting out little gasps as Victor started thrusting. 

“ _ Oh my God, Victor!”  _

The older of the two tried to quiet his ragged breathing as he set a punishing pace. Yuuri’s suitemates were just next door and they didn’t need to know how hard and fast he was getting it. 

Yuuri on the other hand didn’t seem to care, letting out little  _ ah’s _ and  _ uh-uh _ ’s. Victor was positive there was some slurs of Japanese words amongst all the whining but he wouldn’t know what they meant. 

Yuuri shifted, getting Victor to go impossibly deeper as his toes went behind his ears to rest on his pillow. 

“ _ F-fuck never s-stop Victoruuuu!”  _

The poor springs in Yuuri’s bed started to scream along with him from all their motion. He could feel his orgasm on the horizon but he kept pushing it away, not wanting this to end. 

Eventually Victor starting tiring a little, slowing down to a hard grind inside and out of Yuuri. 

“ _ Shit,  _ Yuuri you’re still so fucking tight,” Victor marveled as he watched Yuuri’s pretty pink grip him as he slowly dicked in and out. 

All Yuuri could do was whine, reaching to hold Victor’s hand, feeling like he was being slowly being taken apart and put back together at once. He was trying to memorize this feeling, commit how it felt like Victor was deep enough to be in his guts to memory when his orgasm surprisingly ripped through him. 

In the heat of things, Yuuri bit Victor’s shoulder to keep the scream of his pleasure from being heard from the first floor. The shock of painful pleasure from his shoulder and the pure heat of Yuuri tightening around him had Victor clenching his teeth as he came in the condom. 

They both fell asleep after those two particularly hard orgasms, Victor only half pulled out of Yuuri with a giant hickey and bruise on his shoulder. 

They were both going to be sore in the morning. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while YOI fam, did you miss me?
> 
> Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> Kudos and comments appreciated, they encourage me to write down the stories in my head that I should Probably keep to myself hehe


End file.
